


Cherry Bomb

by GlassMenagerie



Series: Lion and the Lamb [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Actual Mary Wardwell, F/F, I mean.. there's emotional backstory?, I wrote this months ago, PWP, Soft Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/pseuds/GlassMenagerie
Summary: Zelda and Mary are spending a soft night by the fire and after months of dating, Mary has a question.





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Right so like the tags said, I wrote this months ago and just never posted it. I just... didn't. So here it is, enjoy!

Often they found themselves like this in the evening, Zelda propping herself up against Mary's headboard with said woman's head in her lap. Zelda would usually play with her girlfriend's hair until she knew she'd fallen asleep before making sure the mass of hair was properly tied back before settling into bed herself next to Mary. It was calm and intimate in a way Zelda hadn't been used to at first, but slowly she settled into the role. Tonight they'd had a conversation on the various teas of the world and its role in shaping history. Neither of them had found anyone they could be so deeply inquisitive with and not be judged or bored and they took the opportunity to bounce off one another frequently. Typically their conversations ended once Mary was asleep, but tonight she'd simply stopped talking. The woman was quiet, yes, but this was a pregnant silence. “Something on your mind, Mary?”

There was always something on her mind, but tonight it was definitely something in particular- she just wasn't sure how to bring it up. “I was just thinking.”

“About what? I can't read minds.” Zelda tugged playfully at Mary's ear, staring down at her.

Mary would just have to blurt it out; there was no other way. “Why don't we ever have sex?” Perhaps she was a little too loud with her inquiry, but if she didn’t just come out with it, she never would.

“What?” Of the range of questions she thought would come out of her girlfriend's mouth, it was not that. “I don't know. I guess we just haven't.” It was just another thing that never crossed Zelda’s mind. Usually sex went hand in hand with her relationships, but something about Mary made her forget. It wasn’t that she didn't want to, they hadn’t gotten around to it. “Why, do you want to?”

Mary groaned and rolled over so that she was laying face down in her pillows. “Maybe…” She muttered, and although Zelda could hear her clearly, it was always fun to embarrass her a little.

“I'm sorry, what was that, dear?” She leaned in closer, nuzzling her nose into Mary's sweet scented hair.

“I said maybe.” Mary was louder this time, but refused to turn over. She knew nearly all of Zelda's games by now and she knew if she turned over she was done for. Zelda always had a way of getting the truth out of her. She'd never been an amazing liar anyway, but even trying to deceive her girlfriend was a fruitless endeavor. As expected, a gentle hand pushed at her side to roll her back over and she didn't resist anymore, meeting the sight of a smug Zelda hovering over her.

Oh how she loved to mess with Mary. “We can if you want to, don't be silly. We're adults.”

“Well perhaps I've thought about it once or twice.” It wasn't like they hadn't gotten close to it. Honestly they had more than a few times, but they either had to be off somewhere or were interrupted by one of the various members of the Spellman family. Tonight though, they were at Mary's house and it was late enough they didn't have any place to be. “I think it would be nice, don't you?” And it was those eyes, those bright blue eyes, that just melted Zelda. She really would do anything for her, sometimes it even startled her what lengths she’d go to keep her happy.

“I think it would be more than nice, if we're being honest.” Zelda adjusted her position so that she was kneeling between Mary's legs, placing her hands on soft thighs right under the edge of her nightgown. She was always so sweet and yet again Zelda had to wonder if she really was truly always like that. “So perhaps we should find out?”

Mary wasn't often a trusting person in this matter, but she and Zelda had been together for months and she did trust her girlfriend to listen to her … it couldn’t hurt to give it a shot. “No harm in trying, really.” The redhead just rolled her eyes and pushed a stray piece of Mary's hair from her face. Occasionally Mary found herself being bold and initiating their interactions, but this wasn't one of those times. Thankfully Zelda was more than happy to help her out. In the gentlest power move she could muster, Zelda bent forward to grant her partner a kiss and as soon as her lips parted she took no time in claiming Mary's mouth as hers. She pulled away, but took Mary’s bottom lip with her, letting it slide through her teeth and eliciting a moan from the woman.

“Oh my darling Mary, will you ever stop being so precious?” She really did hope not. There was something absolutely mesmerizing about Mary and her inherently shy ways. Perhaps it was because she was the polar opposite of Zelda: where Mary was tame and subtle, Zelda was bold and unapologetic, but they worked well together. While Zelda pondered, her exploration continued, her nose brushed down the length of Mary’s neck before her mouth made contact with the dip in the base of her throat, taking her time to taste the skin stretched over her collarbone.

“Zelda…” Mary wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't very often she found herself in this situation, certainly never with a woman as beautiful as Zelda and she had to admit she felt out of her element.

The redhead backed off for the moment, choosing instead to just drape her arms over her shoulders. From just the tone of her voice, she could feel Mary's nerves and in catching sight of her expression, Zelda knew she should pause for the moment. “You know we don't have to do this. I'd be just as content to sit by the fire with you.”

“That’s not what I was going to say, but that is very kind of you.” Her gaze wanders to the small fireplace in the far corner of the room for a moment before making its way back to Zelda. She was fine, but the last thing Mary wanted to do was make Zelda uncomfortable because she didn’t ask. “I was just wondering if I could touch you too?” She got immediate approval from her partner in the form of a small nod and a chuckle and slowly reached out to grab Zelda’s sides, pulling her forward so that their hips met. She ran her thumbs over the fabric of the silk nightgown which was longer than Mary’s own, reveling in the feel of the expensive fabric under her fingers.

 _Always so soft and gentle._ “You can do anything you want, love. Trust me, you’ll know when I don’t enjoy something.” Soon enough, slightly chilled hands moved their way up to Zelda's tantalizing neckline, marveling over the skin she could see peeking from the edges. Alas the gown Zelda wore was gorgeous, not practical and Mary found herself searching for the zipper that let her out of it. Eventually she found it on the back and unfastened it from between her shoulders down to right above her ass. The garment fell away gracefully, like slow motion, and pooled at Zelda's knees and over Mary's thighs, but they made quick work of it and soon it was out of sight. Zelda returned the favor by pulling Mary's own nightgown out of the way, leaving her clad in only a thin pair of cotton underwear. “You are so beautiful.”

Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she fought her initial urge to go hide somewhere. She hadn't quite gotten used to being paid compliments, really, not that she received tons from Zelda. Most of her praises were things read between the lines so when they were given outright, Mary knew she meant it. “Oh I'm average at best, but thank you…” Nipples hardened with the slight chill in the air, but it wasn't long before a warm breath fell over them, leaving Mary with a teasing promise of what was to come.

“Make no mistake, Mary, you're absolutely beautiful.” Zelda couldn't help but dive in and lick one, slowly and languidly with the tip of her tongue just to see how she'd react. She was rewarded with a shuddering moan she swore she could feel from her hold on Mary and repeating her action only made her louder. “And you're so sensitive… I suppose it's good you have no neighbors for when I make you scream.” And she was deadly serious. Zelda wanted every moan, grunt, whisper of her name to be forthcoming and hers; she'd hold on to each little piece. A hot mouth descended on a dark pink nub, engulfing it in a sinful embrace Mary never wanted to end. While Zelda busied herself with teasing and tugging at her chest, her hand wandered down to rid Mary of her last piece of clothing. As she fingered the lace edge of her panties though, a different type of noise emerged from above. “Are you… laughing?”

Mary looked down at Zelda and nodded, a bright smile plastered on her face. “That tickles..” Zelda was taken aback and slightly confused so she tried again, ghosting the tips of her fingers back and forth over the junction of Mary's hips. Sure enough the woman erupted in a series of giggles and Zelda swore she felt her heart melting for the person before her. “Zelda, stop!” She pushed the torturing hands away from her, catching her breath.

Zelda gave in and ceased her tickling; she'd file that information away for later. Instead she put her hands to a more pleasurable use, sliding her fingers down to Mary's core and reveling in the sharp gasp she elicited. “That doesn't tickle much now, does it?” It seems Mary's heightened sensitivity carried to every part of her body because as she set her mouth to work on a hickey she would definitely have to explain come Monday right under her jawline, devious fingers flicked over her clit just once and it sent Mary’s hips flying up, trying to meet Zelda's fleeting touch to no avail. “Someone enjoyed that.” She chuckled, leaving the already darkening mark with a slow lick of her tongue. And yet again Zelda was curious; every instance in which Zelda opened her mouth to verbally tease the woman under her, she earned an extra reaction from her and she was sure she knew why. “Mary… do you like when I talk to you like this?”

The brunette didn't respond, but Zelda knew better. She could practically hear Mary's heart pounding in her chest. “You love it when I talk to you like you're mine and nobody else's… when I whisper the naughtiest things in your ear just for you, don't you?” Still, there was no response, but Zelda felt the heat radiating from the flushed cheek right next to hers and she knew she had her. “If you don't say anything I won't know if you want me to fuck you or not, love.” Her fingers were right at her entrance now, hovering and waiting patiently. She could wait all night while Mary writhed in search of any relief she could get. The pure power of holding someone’s enjoyment in her hands powered Zelda’s soul. “I'm waiting.”

Mary sighed, vaguely wondering if she could even gather the words to form a word or phrase, anything really. The promise of sweet relief though was too enticing and she had to try. “...Yes”

“Yes what?” This provoked such an irritated groan from Mary, Zelda would've never believed it came from her if she hadn't seen it. Would she ever see that perturbed a reaction from Mary again? She sure hoped so. Still she waited, moving her hand out of the way every time Mary tried pushing into it.

Mary had had enough. “Yes I want you to fuck me, Zelda please!” And finally, finally … after so long, two thin fingers plunged into her, the fullness itself just causing her back to rise almost completely off her bed. It was all she could do not to gather Mary in her arms and pull her close, just for her own selfish needs. Her resolve lasted for only a few moments before she realized she could do just that and she was gripping Mary tight around the waist, bringing their bodies together so that the woman had no other choice but to sink farther onto her fingers.

“What a desperate little thing you turned out to be…” Zelda knew she was being ruthless, keeping Mary on the very edge, letting her squirm in her lap and beg, but she couldn't resist. It was a gorgeous sight to behold and she selfishly didn't want it to end. “Should I let you cum or should I stop here?” As soon as Zelda stilled her fingers, sharp blunt nails dug into her back, making her hiss. Like she said, Mary could be forceful when she was driven to it.

“If you stop I will be so mad… I'll kick you out of my bed and my house, I swear.” She was so sure she was reaching the brink of insanity and Zelda's touch was the only thing that could save her. Mary hadn’t acknowledged how much she needed this until she had it, but now she couldn’t get enough. “Please Zelda…” Her head rested on her lover's shoulder, trying to appeal to Zelda’s sense of mercy. “I'm begging you, please… “ She swore she'd never felt so desperate in her life as she clung to Zelda tight enough to bruise. She quickly realized the noises she thought we're rising in the distance were in fact coming from her and she had just begun to bury her face in Zelda's shoulder when there was a forceful tug on her hair, forcing her head back so she met Zelda's predatory gaze.

“I want to hear you, remember, darling?” And Mary wanted to scowl at Zelda, unleash her frustration on the woman who looked more pleased with herself by the minute, but then her fingers curled in the most perfect way and suddenly the world around her fell away. Soft, velvety walls contracted around Zelda's fingers and she swelled with pride as Mary sung her praises all the way through her much needed orgasm.

Her motions didn't cease until Mary was quiet again and she slowly laid her on her back, letting her rest on the small mountain of pillows. In slipping her fingers out, Zelda couldn't resist taking a taste of what was left on her skin. Slowly bent forward to kiss down Mary's softly rising chest, past her abdomen and finally into the saccharine softness at her core. A low whine made its way to Zelda's ears and she paused to look up at Mary. “I'll be gentle, I swear.” This was such a stark contrast to the rough dominance Zelda displayed earlier. Now instead she seized control with a genuine smile and sure words; Mary found she loved both ways just the same. Zelda waited until she received a small nod and a hand in her hair to resume her actions, delighting in her task until she'd coaxed Mary through another two gentler, quieter orgasms and the hand on her head tightened its grip on Zelda's orange locks and she knew she was done.

She removed herself from their entanglement in favor of sitting up next to where Mary laid and pulling her close before fixing the blankets so the woman wouldn't be chilly. Zelda wasn't the biggest fan of cuddling, but Mary had always loved it especially when she was tired and right now, she looked exhausted. One arm draped over her so she could rub her back, the tiny groan of contentment telling her she'd done well. “I'm assuming that's what you wanted?”

“I'd say it was everything I wanted and more.” How Zelda managed to always be a warm presence she didn’t know, but it was a welcome comfort. Mary gave Zelda a sleepy kiss before settling down to rest her head on the chest below her. True, she’d gotten exactly what she wanted, but she felt slightly guilty for not fully reciprocating when Zelda had been so accommodating. “But I didn’t… I’m sorry-”

But she was very swiftly cut off by a pinch to her side. “It was more than satisfying to deal with you because you sound just oh so delicious when you let go for me.” Zelda took it upon herself to crudely imitate the many noises of Mary until the woman pushed her away and rolled over to face away from her. “Oh don't be so sensitive; I know that's hard for you.” She continued to joke, going to touch Mary before her hand was slapped back in warning.

“If you're going to be rude about it, we're not doing this again.” Mary could practically feel her ears burning in embarrassment under Zelda's mocking. Soon enough though, Zelda's laughing died out and when Mary made no move to speak up or return to her spot cuddled into Zelda, she went to her and laid behind her. “Had enough of making yourself laugh?” Perhaps Mary was a little bitter about being the brunt of Zelda's joke tonight, but deep down she was painfully aware that it wasn't in Zelda's nature to be the sweetest flower in the garden and often finds herself saying cruel or sharp things without care.

 What was also true though was as much as Zelda squashed feelings every day, actually hurting the people she cares about doesn't bring her joy for long. After hovering a hesitant hand over her girlfriend, Zelda was pretty sure she wasn't at risk of being slapped again and draped an arm over Mary's abdomen before drawing her in, her pale back pressing against Zelda's chest. “Did I ruin our moment?” Her voice was so quiet, but rang clearly in Mary's ears, just as it always did.

“Yes. Why can't you just shut up and be kind for once?” As much as her brain wanted to push Zelda away again and maybe exile her to the opposite corner of her mattress, her heart knew Zelda was still learning and as an added bonus, she gave great embraces like the one they were in now. She would have fallen asleep if she wasn't upset.

 “I didn't say I hated what I pointed out at all. In fact, they're quite attractive.” Zelda felt Mary's shoulders relax at that and she had some hope that maybe she hadn't in fact ruined their night. “Do you know how horrible it is for you to try your best at pleasing someone and all they do is lie there silent like a dead fish?”

 Mary turned in Zelda's arms to look at her, curious. “I don't, no… do you?” It'd take a completely unfeeling person to remain unaffected by Zelda, in her opinion.

Zelda nodded, rolling her eyes. “When I was at University, I was with a classmate of mine studying for an exam he insisted he would fail without my help. Turns out he truly only wanted sex which, typical, but I went along with it anyway out of boredom. Long story short, he fell asleep on me.” She hung her head in shame, letting out a long groan as she remembered that particular disaster.

“That's why men are awful.”

“Exactly,” Zelda agreed, pushing the stray hairs stuck to Mary’s forehead away. “And you, my dear, are so much better.” She was quick to bring Mary in for a kiss, keeping them both pressed together. Truly she was glad Mary brought up her little inquiry because she wasn't sure when she herself would have asked. If Mary was a witch, Zelda would've been certain she'd cast a spell on her, she seemed to be incapable of letting Mary be upset by her own doing for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> There it was! Hopefully I'll be faster with writing these installments in the future <3


End file.
